How do you Deal With a Teenage ShapeShifter?
by TwistedTale
Summary: Just how do you deal with a hormonal teenage shape shifter? That is what Renesesemee and Jacob want to know, and what happens when the Volturi find out about her and her power?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Just how do you deal with a hormonal teenage shape shifter? That is what Renesesemee and Jacob want to know, and what happens when the Volturi find out about her and her power?

An: This idea has been bouncing around my brain for a while, the story of a girl who is a mix of a shape-shifting werewolf and a half vampire. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and by the way, Nessie can now project thoughts from a distance in this story.

_Thoughts/writing, __**Renesesemee's projections **_"Speaking"__

Chapter 1 The Black Family

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was, sitting in front of me, my blank English paper on The Catcher in the Rye. It was shinny and white in the lamp light, it looked almost like grandpa Edwards skin but the paper wasn't as pretty. I shook my head, focus, I had to focus. I turned back to my desk and the paper. My eyes narrowed at the pen sitting next to my homework trying to will it to write the paper for me, but it didn't work it just sat there, motionless. It was times like this I wished I could move thingswith my mind. That would be really cool…..

No! Paper. Focus. Now. I picked up the pen, held it over the paper, and began to write.

_The catcher in the rye is a book about a winy boy named holden-_

_**I stood up from my desk and walked out of my room; I walked down the hallway and opened the door to the kitchen.**_

I blinked a few times to get my bearings before growling angrily, if my mother wanted me to come to the kitchen she could call me just like every other mother on the planet. I started to write again.

_**I stood up from my desk and walked out of my room-**_ I shook my head and willed the rest of the mental attack away. I refused to respond to a mental call! If she wanted me, she could call me b**y **my name.

"Hanna! Get your butt into the kitchen!" I sighed and put my pen down, so she made dad call me, she could have tried to talk to me like a normal parent but no, she made dad call me instead. I stood up and left the bedroom, taking the familiar route from my room to our kitchen.

My parents sat at the dining room table, my father was standing in the middle of the room, and he was handsome if you like the tall, dark type. I looked like him, my skin was a very light brown and my hair was black, like his but mine was curly and my eyes were the same brown as my mothers. My mother was sitting at the dining room table, looking pretty and young as always, her curly bronze hair glowed in the afternoon light that leaked in through the window close by, her ghostly pale skin glowed too, not the sparkle my grandparents had, but an ethereal glow that added to her beauty. Her deep brown eyes were narrowed at a piece of paper in her hand and a frown crossed her pretty lips.

Oh no, I knew what that was it was my-

_**My mother opened the mailbox, a letter addressed to her from the school was sitting there, she opened it and saw-**_

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out causing mom and dad to look at me. Dad spoke first, as usual.

"Han, why didn't you tell us your grades were this bad?" I shrugged and reached up to tug at my curls, a nervous habit I have yet to get rid of.

"I thought they were fine." I mumbled. It was true too I thought I was passing all of my classes.

"These grades are not fine." my mother said in her whispery voice, she showed me the image of the paper in front of her as if to prove her point "You have all D's."

"Not in Mr. Jackson's class! I have a C there!" I liked Mr. Jackson, he was nice to me, and he even lets me skip assignments sometimes. I actually try to do well in there when I buckle down and do my homework, hence my frustrating English paper that probably wasn't going to get done now.

"That's one class out of six, you are still doing poorly in your other subjects." my dad said and rubbed his temples "I don't understand Hanna its not like the work is that hard." I glared at him, well done dad, you've made your only daughter feel stupid again.

"Well it's not like I have fifty years of experience to go on!" I snapped. My mother tried to soothe me.

"You don't have to have fifty years of experience to be able to do this work, your smart Hanna-"

"Forget this." I hissed. I turned and ran back to my room; I did not want to hear the 'You should be smart enough to do better' speech again. I jumped onto my unmade bed and threw open the window, the warm afternoon wind brushed against my skin, I gave a small sigh of relief. I hated going out when it was cold, but that was Michigan for you, cold, dank, and dark most of the year. It was a perfect haunting ground for vampires.

"Hanna!" I glanced over my shoulder, dad had chased after me, "Hanna Isabella Black don't you jump out of that window." I ignored him and leaped out; he jumped for me his hand just missing my ankle. I smirked and began to change, feathers sprouted from my skin, my bones shrunk and hollowed, my arms turned into wings, my lips turned into a razor sharp beak, my eyes sharpened, my legs shrunk and my toes turned into talons. I was a red tail hawk. With a powerful beat of my wings and a shifting of my tail, I pulled up out of my dive and soared upwards, over the pine trees and towards the mountain like hill in the distance. A place far away from our little house nestled next to Lake Michigan and far away from my family.

---

(Nessie POV)

I sighed and shook my head; I would never understand that girl. Jacob stormed back into the kitchen his eyes blazing and muscles trembling. He was about to transform, I quickly sent him soothing thoughts, old hunts, jokes, that new position we tried last night-

He chuckled and relaxed for a moment before his eyes hardened.

"She's flown off again." he growled. I sighed again, this was a common occurrence in our home, we would try to talk to Hanna and she would just fly off, run away, or more recently swim away.

I sent him an image of my father, "If anyone can find her he can." Jacob tensed and ran a hand through his hair, "I hate having to call him when Hanna runs off," he mumbled and looked at the door, "Give me a chance to find her before you call Edward." It had taken me forever to get him out of the habit of calling my father a leach.

I sent him an image of him in his wolf form, running through the trees, "Go." he nodded and left the kitchen, I waited until I heard the front door close before I moved; I went into Hanna's room. Posters of bands covered almost every inch of her room, the walls in-between the posters was a gloomy looking gray color. I had tried to get her to change it to something brighter without success. I carefully stepped over the piles of books, socks, and food wrappers that littered the floor, Hanna never cleaned her room unless you forced her to. I went over to her bed and looked out of the window, I could see an outline of a hawk in the distance, I was sure it was her.

I tried to send an image to the hawk but my ability didn't reach out that far, my ability to put images into the minds of others got weaker the farther away the person was. It could be very frustrating at times. I turned away from the window and went over to the desk next to the bed.

The lamp on the small wooden desk was on; I reached over to turn it off when a piece of paper caught my eye. I looked down at it.

_The catcher in the rye is a book about a winy boy named holden- _I winced, there were so many problems with just that sentence. She didn't capitalize Holden's name or the books title and her word choice left much to be desired. I resisted the urge to fix her mistakes and shut off the lamp light. I stood there in the dark for a minute before reaching into my pocket.

I pulled out my cell phone, flipped it open, and hit the number 1. I held it to my ear the instant I did my father picked up.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

"It's Hanna. She's gone." that was all I needed to say.

"I will find her, don't worry." I smiled.

"Thank you daddy."

"Its no problem, do you have any idea where she went?"

"I saw her flying north from the house."

"I will find her." he repeated and the line went dead. I sighed in relief, I had faith that Jacob would find Hanna eventually, but even with his senses that could take days and Hanna never listened to him when she was in one of her moods, as soon as he was in sight she would just run off again. My father had a better chance of bringing her home. He could tell her apart from other animals because of her thoughts, and she actually talked to him when he caught her. He would bring her home safely.

I looked back out the open window; I never shut it when she runs off, just in case she decides to come home on her own. I went over, sat down on her messy bed, and smiled sadly at the setting sun, just another day in the Black family.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Just how do you deal with a hormonal teenage shape shifter? That is what Renesesemee and Jacob want to know, and what happens when the Volturi find out about her and her power?

An: I would like to thank my very first reviewer hennaluv for her kind review. Thank you henna! I encourage further reviews from anyone who enjoyed reading reviews make me happy. When I am happy, I write see it is a win-win situation! Anyway, enjoy chapter two.

_Thoughts/writing, __**Renesesemee's projections **_"Speaking"

Chapter 2 In the Forest

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I loved to fly. I suppose that most people would if they had the chance to fly under their own power, flying was very freeing and relaxing. I readjusted my tail and lifted my wings up I soared higher. It had taken me a long time to figure out how to fly as well as I did now, it had taken me almost month to figure out how to take off and stay up properly.

I glanced down at the darkening earth, even with hawks' eyes it was getting hard to see. Hawks weren't made for nighttime flying, I should have chosen to transform into an owl, they were virtually silent when they flew and they had wonderful night vision. (You would think that with all of my knowledge of animals that I would do better in Biology.)

My stomach gave a hungry rumble; I should have eaten before I left. I sighed and looked down again; searching for something I could eat in this form. Unlike my parents I didn't like to hunt, but that was mostly because I have transformed into half of the animals that my family consumed. I had felt (And still feel) guilty after each kill I made; I even had nightmares about all of the things I killed. I couldn't handle all the death so I stopped going with them on hunts when they went.

I even tried to be a vegetarian for a while, but that didn't work out very well. I was still a vampire… well part vampire and that part of me screamed for blood on occasion, like around the time my aunt Flow decides to pay a visit, or when there are too many humans around. The pull to drink blood is sometimes so strong during those times I can't go to school. I just might snap and eat one of my classmates.

Last time I checked that would be a bad thing.

I spotted a small flock of sparrows about twenty feet in front of me; I cringed at the thought of killing one. I liked sparrows; I once spent a week in sparrow form just because I liked the little birds so well. My stomach rumbled again, that decided it for me, if I didn't eat I would have a hard time transforming. I sped up flying over the cloud of sparrows who let out alarmed chirping noises.

I pulled my wings in and dived into the sparrow flocks talons extended, I felt a rush of wings around me as they struggled to move out of my way. They may have been fast, but I was faster. I felt the warm body of one of the little birds' in-between my talons and closed them tightly feeling its rapid heartbeat for a split second before my gripping talons stopped it.

The rest of the flock was shrieking and twittering as they dove at me as a group pecking and scratching at my wings and head. Cheeky little things, attacking when I can't fight back. It was useless for them to try, when I was in my transformed state I was as indestructible as my grandparents, (I had found that out the hard, scary, way). However, them mobbing me was still very annoying, I let out a shriek that made them scatter again. I flew faster, keeping a tight hold on my prey.

I didn't want to loose it after going through all of the trouble of catching it. As soon as I was sure I had lost the sparrow flock I chose a tree to land in. It was hard to land with the dead sparrow in one of my feet; it took me a couple of tries before I finally was able to stay comfortably on the branch I had chosen. I looked down at the sparrow, its tinny eyes half shut, its body impossibly still, I hated myself for killing it.

But it was too late to do anything about it now, I tore into it with a wickedly sharp beak, pulling feathers out and devouring its meat. Hunger made me forget my guilt as I ate, after a second there was just hunger and the satisfaction of satisfying my appetite. All too soon, my meal was finished and I felt sick again. I shivered and took off, I didn't want to stay with the remains of the bird any longer, it was almost too dark for me to see anything so I had to choose another tree close by.

I just sat there and shivered, holding down my dinner as best as I could, hating myself. A strange thought hit me then, I had school tomorrow. I let out a trembling squawk of laughter.

---

(Edwards POV)

The first thing I did after Nessie's call was to think of all the places Hanna would go to, I knew she had a favorite tree she would roost in at the top of a near by hill, I would check there first. I turned to Bella, who had listened in on the entire conversation.

"I have to go find Hanna." she gave me a small smile.

"I know, just bring her back safely," I turned to our open window and jumped out "And stay safe yourself!" she called after me. I smiled at her concern, (ignoring the thoughts of my family as they questioned me about where I was going) even after all of these years she was still concerned for me. I don't think she will ever change; I turned my mind back to my run away granddaughter.

Hanna was faster and stronger than a normal human being but in human form, she was no match for a vampire at full strength. Unless she decided to go into one of her larger animal forms, like Jacob and the other werewolves, her fangs and claws could injure vampire skin. Emmet had learned that the hard way. But I had faith that Hanna wouldn't attack me, we were close, closer then she and her father were and that made me feel a bit of guilty pride. As I got closer to the apartment buildings that stood in-between, my family's home and the forest, where Nessie and Jacob lived the rapid thoughts of the humans living there assaulted me.

_Check car oil, go to the store, what do we need again? Eggs, that's right I can get those at the farmers market-_

_What is she thinking about, is she thinking about another man? No, she wouldn't dare think about another man while we are having sex that stupid-_

_Life is pointless, I should just end it, oh it's almost nine now, I have school tomorrow-_

_I wonder if my baby is a boy or a girl?_

_Ok the square root of pi is-_

I tuned them out as I passed, it was tiring to listen to the thoughts of humans day after day, very few of them were genuinely interesting to listen to. When I entered the forest, I only picked up the very vague images animals sent out, trees, and plants, others of their kind. I even herd Jacob once and his tormented worrying thoughts about Hanna.

I made sure to avoid him so he didn't know Nessie had called me; I headed toward Hanna's favorite hill keeping my mind open for her thoughts.

_I didn't want to kill it, I didn't-_

I stopped and looked around, that was Hanna's 'voice' she was close.

_This is all moms fault, if she hadn't went on about my stupid grades then I could have eaten at home._

"Hanna."

_Who was-? Oh, it's just you gramps. I should have known mom would call you._

"You shouldn't have run off Hanna, you know it makes Nessie and Jacob worry."

_Well they shouldn't badger me about my grades. _As she spoke, I looked for the source of her voice, _its not like I'm some kind of super genius like they are. _My attention was drawn to a tree and the hawk nestled in its branches, I smiled at it.

"Why don't you come and talk to me Hanna, in human form." The Hanna's intense yellow hawk eyes narrowed at me and her feathers ruffled she opened her wings and glided down, she landed on the ground a few paces away from me and transformed back, she wasn't wearing anything but she didn't seem to notice that. I shrugged off the jacket I was wearing and threw it to her.

"You should have brought clothing with you." I scolded, she shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on changing back any time soon," she gave a small almost sheepish smile "I actually forgot that my clothes don't change with me." It was true, her clothing just seemed to disappear when she transformed, we still haven't figured out what happened to it or where it went.

After a moments silence she spoke again. "So mom called you?" I nodded.

"I promised to find you," I saw her tense "I didn't say I would bring you back though." she smiled and turned around and started to walk away.

"Well you found me, bye gramps!" I rushed to her side-keeping pace with her easily.

"I can't do that Hanna; I would just have to find you again." _No, you wouldn't. _She thought. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes; I listened to her rambling thoughts for a few minutes before I realized she was trying to keep her true thoughts away from me.

"What's wrong Hanna?"

_Nothing, nothing at all._

"You wouldn't try keeping your thoughts from me if nothing was wrong." I saw her shoulders stiffen for a minute and heard her thoughts turns hostile for a few minutes before she slumped and stuffed her hands into my jackets pockets.

_It's nothing, just mom and dad bugging me about my grades, its frustrating you know? _I nodded. She continued out loud "Its strange enough having parents that don't age, but do they really have to go to my school?" _It's like I don't have privacy _"I mean its one thing when your parents badger you about your school work, but when they call you stupid for not being able to do it when they can." _I just get angry when they do things like that. _

She turned to look at me. _The worst part is they don't even know they are hurting my feelings half the time._

"Have you tried talking to them?" she frowned.

"No." _Why bother?_

"Well if you let them know how you feel-" her thoughts cut me off _They won't change_

"Look gramps, I don't want to talk to them, I just want to be as far away from them as I can get." She gave a hopeful smile in my direction _Can I stay with you and grandma Bella tonight?_

I sighed and nodded; I would call her mother and let her know what was going on as soon as she was asleep. _Thank you! _She ran over, hugged me, and kissed my cold cheek.

_Kissing you is like kissing a block of ice, how did grandma stand it? _She said with a joking smile, I smiled back.

"I suppose love makes us do stupid things." she giggled and squealed as I picked her up.

"Now let's get you home." _Fine. Your place is probably more comfortable than a tree anyway._


End file.
